Holes 2: When Girls Attack
by brej12
Summary: what happens when girls come to camp green lake. we have someone for everyone well, except armpit
1. We Aren't Ready

Chapter 1

Part 1: Boys

Another rough day at Camp Green Lake. All they did was dig, dig, dig but they knew it would pay off. Somehow they knew, they knew but the food wouldn't help. All they ate was Beans and Bread. The Bread was stale. But the worst part was that there was not any girls. They each had their own crushes on girls in magazines but never in real life.

"Zero, are you gay or something." X-Ray said while messing up Zero's hair.

Zero just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't mess with Zero. He Is Mental remember. He doesn't even know what a real girl looks like." Armpit said.

"Whatever, But guess what I heard Mom say while I was getting my water from the lake. Another Camp will be joining ours but they are really tougher than us. I heard one of the burnt down their own house." Zig-Zag said.

"They can't smell worse than Armpit." Magnet said. Everyone laughed, Armpit didn't looked amused. Then everyone laughed again.

Mom came in and said, " D-Tent, you have to make another camp to connect to yours. Alright, if you do that all of you will have a day off."

Everyone cheered, but Zero. Now they was hyped up.

Part 2:Girls

"We are Camp Lake-Tree, but we can not stay here any more because of bug problems. So we are going to our second part camp, Camp Green Lake."

"Isn't that an all boys camp. My cousin went there for a summer but gotten bitten by a rattlesnake. He Alright if ya'll was wondering." Jazzy said.

Everyone was staring at her like she was crazy. Jazzy is 5 ft 6 and has a very big mouth but very pretty face. She is caramel skin toned has medium hair length.

"We was not wordering." Fiery said. She called that because she burnt down her house. But was a sweet girl when she was on her medication. She has ADD. She is 5 ft 7, Mexican, with hair all the way down her back.

"Do you care Ranger?" KC said. KC is a white, or as she says it mixed female.

Her mom is white and dad is from England but has Filipino. Who knows what else she has in her. She loves cars and motorcycles. But hates fashion and girly things. She braided one side of her hair to cover half of her face. 5 ft 7 They call her KC because her ex-boyfriend name was KC and she tried to run over her with his motorcycle because he cheated on her.

Ranger did not say anything she just gave her an evil eye. Ranger is the quiet one, but she does has a big attitude, she went to anger management but didn't work out. She threw all of her therapist thing out the window. She was sent here for threating to kill her teacher and throwing her backpack at a police officer. They think she is bi-polar, she know she is for being tested for it. She is 5 ft 4 and has bangs on half of her face that are too long covering her face. They call her Ranger because she threw her backpack at a officer. She is Black but has a little Spanish in her too.

"Whatever, we do care about your cuzo." Jackson said. She is very different then everyone, but everyone treats her the same. She got her name by coming from Jacksonville, Florida. She there for nothing serious but for cussing out all her teachers and robbing 7/11's.

"Now girls be on your best behaviors. I will stay here to make sure everything is good. You have to listen to a Mr. Pendanski and a Mr. Sir." Everyone started to laugh as Mrs. Jones finished saying Mr. Sir. "Girls. Stop and get your stuff together. Ya'll are leaving tomorrow."

Everyone got their stuff together as they was getting on the bus. Jackson sat beside KC. Jazzy sat beside Ranger trying to get her to talk. Fiery sat beside the guard to keep her calm.


	2. We're Here

Chapter 2

Part 1: They're Here… Oh Goody...

"They're here everyone." ZigZag said. Everyone stared at the bus as they finished putting up the tent but what they saw was not what they expected. They saw girls. Real females with different uniforms then they did. They had Dark Blue uniforms with shorts and short sleeves. X-ray saw a lot of girls; he knew who the leader of their tent was. She had dark brown hair and at least 2 inches shorter than him. But he saw the entire girl they were all cute but one.

"They …..Are…… GIRLS!!!" They all said. Well except Zero. But he was smiling. Well a little bit.

"How do we know they are coming to our tent? They might go to A-Tent." Armpit said. As they were putting up there shovels. They went to the rec room to hang out but then mom came in.

"What are ya'll doing go show your new roommates around the tent." Mom said.

They all started to get up and get ready for their new roommates. When X-Ray knew who they were. They were the same girls they saw earlier. But he saw them up close. "Girls this is Stanley, Alan, Rex, Jose, Ricky, Theodore, and this dummy is Zero."

"A-Yo our names aren't that it's X-Ray, Caveman, Magnet, ZigZag, Armpit, Squid, and Zero. Get it straight mom." He said trying to make a point.

"You kids and your nicknames. But here is Karen, Jasmine, Alona, Gabby, Harriet, Jordan, and Bre." He said amused.

"Our names aren't that ok. It's Fiery, Jackson, Jazzy, KC, Ranger, and Ala. If you don't get our names right we will all cut you." Fiery said with a really angry look on her face.

"Ya'll have nicknames too. Wow. Ok I will let ya'll get to know each other. Bye ya'll."

Part 2: Getting To Know One Another

"Some of ya'll look like ya'll couldn't hurt a fly." Armpit said while touching Ranger face. She smacked his hand off her face and got up about to fight. But Jackson got in the way to stop her.

"Don't mess with her right now." Jackson said holding her back.

"Keeping that Fat Bastard away from me." Ranger said right before she sat down on her cot.

"No need to get feisty. "Ranger" I was just playing with you."

"Whatever you do don't touch me or you will die. Ok." Ranger said as every boy in the room stepped back.

"What's wrong with her?" Squid said to Caveman.

"I don't know but I think we won't mess with her." She looked through her outgrowing bangs at everyone. But then everyone calmed down to find out how they get there.

"So Fiery how did you get here?" As X-Ray said going to his cot.

"I burnt down my house with my brother inside ok." She said through her teeth. Everyone was thinking keeping her away from flames, lighters, and anything flammable.

"Umm… I'm here for running over my boyfriend….Well trying to run over him my ex-boyfriend." KC said. "That's how I got my name. His name was KC so we named me KC."

"What about the quiet one, isn't the name Ranger?" Magnet said.

"I'm here for throwing my therapist things out the window, threatening to kill my teacher, and throwing my backpack at a police officer. Happy you know my life story." Ranger said, everyone at Camp-Lake Tree knew she was annoyed.

"Don't mess with her ok. She gets angry very easily." Ala said. Throwing hair out hair face.

"Why are you here Ala?" Squid said locking at her up and down.

"First off don't look at me that way, second it's not what I did, it's what I didn't do."

"You don't wanna know trust me." Jazzy said.

"Then, what about you. Why did you come to camp?" Caveman said.

"There is no reason I'm here. I was framed. Possible." Jazzy said. "I'm called Jazzy because of what type of music I like. Ok."

"Everyone at Camp Lake-Tree said why they are here we should go to sleep." Fiery said brushing some red hair out her face. "So shut up and sleep." They all went to sleep.


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3

Part 1: First Holes, First Crush

"What The Hell is that sound." Fiery said. When she heard the alarm going off. She and every girl was annoyed with it. She already saw people was up but she couldn't open her eyes. "What time is …"

"It's 4 a.m. Pretty Brown Skin." X-Ray said.

"Why so early." Jazzy said.

"If you want to get home before it get really hot." ZigZag said to her trying to get her up.

"Get up Ranger." As Ala tries and wake her up.

" I don't feel like getting up." She says shifting sides.

"Oh well, just get up ok." Ranger got up angry.

"Is she angry all the time?" X-Ray ask Fiery.

"No, if she does not like something she will stay angry at it till she gets used to it. Don't blame her for that." She said putting on her white tennis shoes.

They all walked to get a shovel and went to dig holes.

"How the hell are we suppose to do this?" Jazzy said not making a dent in her hole even though they was outside for 3 hours.

"I will help you Jazzy." Ranger said she was almost finished with her hole just like Zero.

"Match made in heaven. Zero and Ranger." Every laughed as ZigZag said that. Zero was blushing as well as Ranger. Everyone at Camp Lake-Tree knew what that meant. So Ranger helped Jazzy while Jazzy was just looking at her the whole time. When they did they was the 4th finished. 3rd was X-Ray. He had the smallest shovel.

As everyone was finishing, they went to the rec room. As zero was playing pool, Ranger was hanging out with Jackson and KC, Fiery was flirting with Magnet, and Jazzy and X-Ray was making up a plan. The girls took Ranger and the guys took Zero to talk to them.

Part 2: Confessions

"Don't touch me like that." Ranger said trying to get out of Fiery grip. But could not. "What do ya'll want?"

"You tell us a secret. It is confession time, like at Camp Lake-Tree we had confession time in the middle of the night." Jackson said trying to get Ranger to talk.

"How 'bout you tell us a secret.?" Everyone was saying to Ranger.

"Why? What has happened here." Ranger said getting angry.

"Umm…. You blushing as ZigZag said something about you and Zero." Ala said thinking about ZigZag.

"Nothing going on so ya'll can let me go please." Ranger said smacking Ala hand off her shoulder.

"Nope tell us you like Zero and you can go."

Boys' Confession

Zero was sitting in the chair tied up. "Zero you have to tell us about you and Ranger." Magnet said.

Now Zero was getting angry. "Why do you guys want to know." Everyone was amazed he could talk.

"So is it true or not. If it is true don't have to be embarrassed about it. We all have had crushes in our past." X-Ray said. Everyone on was nodding while putting the light on Zero's face.

"Maybe I do, Maybe I don't. So what but don't you have a crush on Fiery. X-ray." Everyone stared at X-Ray. He was beginning to sweat, he was getting nervous.

"Just tell us 'bout Ranger, Zero." X-Ray said nervously.

"Alright." Zero and Ranger said at the same time. "I have a crush on him." Ranger said.

"I have a crush on Ranger alright. Can I leave." Zero said. They was not finished with them.


End file.
